A new love
by Cwayer711
Summary: My first story on here ever! XD Rukia from Bleach meets Nagisa from strawberry panic . Love struck at first glance Rukia tries not to let Nagisa see her true feelings but Orihime annoys her about it untill she does something she shouldn't of done...


_**Rukia X Nagisa. Bleach and Strawberry Panic crossover!**_

"**Orihime! Why do you have to be so annoying!" cried Rukia. "****Sorry ****Kuchiki-san****…" Orihime blushed. **

**Rukia sighed as she stared at the empty seat in front of her. "Where has Ishida got to…?" she wondered as she scooted her chair away from Orihime who was having a poking fight with Ichigo. "You two will never…" she stopped mid-sentence and gasped as a beautiful, red haired, brown eyed girl walked through the classroom door. Her cheeks were rosy red as if she had just been out in the cold, walked into the warmth of the school and her face had changed colour to adjust to the temperature of the room. **

"**Hi!" she giggled, as she noticed Rukia staring at her with ****amazement. "My names Nagisa Aoi" she explained. "And yours?" "Um… err… R-r-r-Rukia ****Kuchiki…" Rukia stuttered. "Nice to meet you Rukia! May I have a seat?" "O-o-of course". Rukia felt her cheeks turn red as Nagisa took a seat next to her. The expression on Rukia's face told Nagisa everything. **

**Suddenly Rukia felt her head fly towards Nagisa's chest. Nagisa and Rukia both fell to the floor, their legs thrown up into the air. Rukia felt her whole face turn red but as she looked up at Nagisa, from Nagisa's chest, she saw her smiling at her. **

**Rukia wondered what Ishida would think of her, lying on the floor, head buried into the chest of another girl. After all, she knew he only ever answered her politely because of his hate of 'men who treat women badly'. He already was quite odd with her because of her shinigami status and now being caught with her head in a girl's chest, what ever will he think?**

"**I'm soooo sorry Rukia!!! How clumsy of me!" Orihime screamed. Her long tangy orange hair tickled Rukia's face as she bent down to help Rukia and Nagisa up. "Move Orihime! I'm perfectly capable of getting up myself!" "I'm really sorry Kuchiki-san!!" Orihime squealed as she walked away. "Oh Kurosaki-kun!!" Rukia glared daggers at her back.**

**"She is so annoying!!" Rukia muttered, clenching her tiny fists. She glanced over at Nagisa and saw her smiling at her. Her cheeks pinkened and she turned her head to hide. **

"**It's ok Rukia… It was an accident… I know it was, relax, you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me…" Nagisa leaned over towards Rukia. Rukia let out a gentle sigh. She quickly covered her mouth, turning more and more red. **

"**Im so sorry Nagisa… I-I-I have to go" Rukia muttered as she ran out of the room. At this point her cheeks were as red as her crimson bow tie that was neatly wrapped around her neck and tucked into the collar of her bright white shirt. A strip of her black hair was neatly lined in the middle of her face as she looked down at the dirty school floor. **

"**Why do I feel like this?" she wondered. "About a girl!" she said aloud. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She sighed a sigh of disappointment. **

**Rukia decided she had had enough of being shy of love. She determined it was time to tell Nagisa how she felt. **

**The bell rang. The school day was over. She recognized Nagisa from her bright red hair and her un-decisive uniform she picked out for the first day of school. The green bobble that had two spherical balls stuck to it, made Rukia giggle. **

**Nagisa's hand caught Rukia's attention. She was grasping someone else's hand… but who's? Rukia leaned over to reveal a girl with long orange hair walking close by to Nagisa. As she scanned down the orange haired girl's arm she realized that it was she who was holding Nagisa's hand. She filled with rage as she saw the girl who was holding Nagisa's hand was Orihime. **

**Rukia took it in her stride as she walked up to Orihime, who had realized Rukia's feelings for Nagisa form the beginning, and pulled Orihime's hand away from Nagisa's. She span Orihime around so her grin was in sight, making her more and more furious, then the palm of her hand struck Orihime's face and she collapsed on the floor clutching her bright red cheek. "Kuchiki-saaan! What was that for!" she yelped. "Orihime! You know what that was for! Why are you so God damn annoying!" she screamed as she grabbed Nagisa's hand, who was staring at Rukia with amazement, and stormed outside. **

**Rukia held both of Nagisa's hands and stared deeply into her eyes. Now Orihime was absent she could recite her feelings for Nagisa, without being interrupted. **

**As they were both alone, their bodies got closer and their faces crept towards one another. Rukia let out another sigh and went to pull away, but Nagisa held onto her tightly and pulled her closer. Rukia began to relax until their lips finally met. **

**When they finally departed one another's entanglement they smiled. They both turned away from each other and walked their separate ways. Nagisa was joyful about the meeting with her new 'friend' and Rukia was again as red as anything. **

**Both Rukia and Nagisa were wondering what the future was going to hold for their new relationship together. **


End file.
